starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Medic
The medic is a terran unit that can heal friendly biological ground units. Overview During the Guild Wars, the Terran Confederacy experimented with adding Colonial Fleet medics to front-line infantry units.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Marines suffered high casualties, but retained their strength through aggressive recruitment practices. By the Great War, Confederate medics remained at bases to care for wounded soldiersMetzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. but were sometimes assigned to squads/platoons.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Confederate medics had a distinct appearance (white armor with a red cross).DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. Raynor's Raiders medics operated on the front lines, at least on some occasions. As conflict escalated to include the protoss and zerg, marine losses became prohibitive. The United Earth Directorate pacification fleet included combat medics in its front lines. Recruitment for medics drew in mostly women. The UED's technological prowess included the field of medical science. Medic tools have been expanded to chemical modifiers increasing marine survival rates and the use of nano-conveyed anesthetic and attenuated lasers to carry out on-site surgery.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. However, casualties will still occur and for dying marines, medics administer a drug known as the "Final Protocol".Blizzard Trivia. Gissar's Scratch Pad. Accessed 2007-10-27. Medics are often specifically targeted on the battlefield, hence the provision of an arm-mounted shield in addition to their armor.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Despite this protection, medics are still vulnerable on the battlefield. Generally, their only armament is the A-13 flash grenade launcher, which is used to provide illumination and 'blind' enemy targets. The Alliance's medics use the C-7 gauss pistol and wear CMC-405 light combat suits.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 Following the Brood War, the Koprulu Sector factions continue to use medics.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3.Benjamin, Paul, Shramek, Dave and Hector Sevilla. "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. The Terran Dominion still maintains a combat medic program, as medivac dropships are expensive to deploy.Exam Personality=Medic, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Medic (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft I Medic Quotations. StarCraft II : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Medic (StarCraft II). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Medic Quotations. Heroes of the Storm Lt. Morales appears as a playable medic hero in Heroes of the Storm. Uther the Lightbringer's Medic Uther skin borrows iconography from the StarCraft medic. Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Medics *Lieutenant Rosa Morales (Heroes of the Storm) *Lieutenant Mari Suzek *Lieutenant Zimmerman *Sergeant Scheeler *Petty Officer Lisa Cassidy *Corporal Sawn *Private Maren Ayers *Private Cat *Private Gina Elani *Private Slug *Private Trent *Doctor Egon Stetmann *Amanda Haley *Lily Preston *Romy Pyrius Specialists *Field Response Theta *Skibi's Angel *UED Genetic Engineers Trivia Campbell has stated that "the Medic is a completely different character opposed to [[Queen of Blades (character)|Kerrigan]--young, innocent, helpful." She has commented that voicing the medic in Brood War was easier as the unit's persona was closer to her own personality. She has also joked that the medic's death cry were what put her off playing Brood War, as she had to listen to her own death cry. References ru:Медик Category:Terran occupations Category:Terran infantry classes